The Lust Of It All
by CandyMoon
Summary: The blood was delicious. He had never had Elena's blood before and it was one of the most delicious he had ever hand. Stefan groaned as he gulped down more of her blood, savoring the taste of it. Tears erupted in Elena's eyes, and she knew it was no use
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't every day Stefan threw furniture around. He was angered. Mortified to say the least. How could she have succumbed to this ridiculous desire? He huffed in anger as he tossed one of the chairs in the living room to the side, where it spilt into thousands of pieces. Stefan cried out in anger as he kicked the coffee table. How could she be so stupid and naive? What a ridiculous dream! Incredulous! A model? How could Elena change her desire to be a doctor to a model? Stefan slumped into an untouched chair, while running his hand through his spiky hair.

There was a rap at the front door and he new who it was. Stefan didn't even need to get up to answer the door in order to know who was here to press his buttons.

"Hello Elena," Stefan called as he heard the door open and close. He could feel his anger erupting in his throat. She peered her head around the corner, quirking and eyebrow at the damage.

"Stefan... Is everything okay?" She knew why he had been destroying the room; it didn't take a genius to figure it out. It was because she wanted to emerge herself into the modeling business. Elena walked farther into the room, but still maintained a small distance between them. Elena understood that if Stefan was mad, for safety, keep a safe distance. She stood awkwardly, waiting for his reply, which never came. " Stefan, talk to me!"

"What do you want me say, 'Lena? Does it look like everything is okay?" She took a glance around the room. Obviously not. Stefan wasn't the one to throw a hissy fit, but he simply could not handle the rage that coursed through his veins when he had heard the news about her new found dream. Stefan was on human blood again, and the potency was causing him to erupt in fits. Elena hesitated, but continued into the room, and slowly sunk onto the arm of the chair Stefan was occupying.

"I don't want you to be mad at me Stefan... You told me that you wanted me to live a normal life... Well, this is what I chose." Truth be told, Stefan truly wanted her to live the life that she wanted, but this was something he wasn't prepared for. How could she even fathom the idea that men would be ogling her?

"Yes, but I thought you were going to be a doctor, or a nurse or something... Not something where you get half naked for... or even naked at all. I just don't want men..." He paused, then sighed. The anger in his throat was replaced by jealousy. Elena let out an exasperated breath.

" I told you that you could come with me! I want you to be my agent or manager... You could get to decide what I model for and what I don't! I totally want you here with me!" Elena wanted him to be their with her. He was her everything and some more. " I love you Stefan"

Elena went to grab his hand but he snatched it away before her warmth could touch his cold, frigid hand. Eyes widening, she shifted her gaze up to his. Stefan's eyes were distant, frightening. Slowly, veins started to appear around his eyes, and his eyes were no longer green held the beautiful green sheen, they were now black.

Abruptly, Elena stood up and began backing away ever so slowly. There was a low rumbling noise that was emitting from Stefan's throat and Elena knew it was time to go. He slowly stood up, advancing slowly on Elena. When Stefan took a step forward, she took a step back. It was like some sort of twisted tango. This dance continued until the back of Elena's knees hit a coffee table, where she unexpectedly tumbled backwards with a crash. Stefan was standing above her, glaring menacingly at her, the growling still continuing.

"Stefan, stop it. You're scaring me" Elena didn't know what else to say besides the truth. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her breath was quick. She was postive that Stefan could hear her heart beat. It must calling to him. But Stefan could usually supress this want for blood. Ignore it, and tuck it away in the dark. Why was he lusting after blood? There was something up. " Are you drinking human blood?"

"So what if I am?" He snapped back in retaliation. The burning in his throat was replaced by thirst. Stefan licked his lips, staring at Elena's neck. Everything seemed in slow motion as he dipped down to her, crawled on his hands and knees. His eyes moved from her neck to her eyes.

Elena was terrified. This was so unlike him. She simply did not understand. He was eyeing her up like a piece of meat and it was making her blood run cold. Propping her foot on the knocked over coffee table, she slowly slid away from him. Looking around the room, there was windows to her left and the door to her right.

"What are you doing? You're really starting to scare me!" Stefan took a deep breath in, smelling her fear. It smelt delicious. He followed her, as she inched away. She didn't have far to inch; the wall was right behind her. Elena's head bumped the wall, and she silently cursed in her head.

"Just one little bite, Elena" Her blood and her heart stopped pumping. Stefan's fangs appeared and he slowly inched towards her neck.

The front door slammed shut and a voice was heard. Stefan threw his hand on to Elena's mouth and froze himself.

" I'm home, and what the hell happened in here?" Damon was home. Elena hoped he would come into the room and see Stefan. " Oh, rough sex? You two need to get a room!" He couldn't see Elena or Stefan's face. He countered the room, an eyebrow quirked slightly. _Well jeez, at least go upstairs if your gonna fool around! _Damon rolled his eyes and marched up the stairs to his right. Elena's hope deflated and Stefan was at ease again. He pulled her face to the side, exposing her neck even more.

Stefan leaned forward and licked her neck, which caused Elena to start to scream against his hand. He slowly pierced his fangs into her neck, and Elena writhered beneath him.

The blood was delicious. He had never had Elena's blood before and it was one of the most delicious he had ever hand. Stefan groaned as he gulped down more of her blood, savoring the taste of it. Tears erupted in Elena's eyes, and she knew it was no use fighting. She would just die faster. Choking on a sob, she closed her eyes and willed it to stop.

And it did stop. There was no hand on her mouth, no pressure holding her down. Her eyes, blurry from the tears, fluttered open and she surveyed the room. Damon had Stefan pinned on the ground with a wooden stake in his hand.

" Don't kill him! He didn't mean to! He's on human blood" Elena exclaimed, while she grabbed her bloody neck. It stung like hell. " Oh God..." She pulled her hand back and stared at the blood in her hand. She took a deep breath and rose to her feet, ready to pull Damon off of Stefan. She didn't want him to kill him, but she didn't want to die either.

" Get the fuck out of this house, so help me God," Damon roared at Stefan. His eyes were, too, black. Not with bloodlust, but with anger. Baring their teeth, Stefan nodded and Damon let go of Stefan who bolted out the door.

" What was-" Damon turned around to ask Elena about the fiasco, but saw her slumped against the wall. She was breathing raggedly, and her eyes were closed.

" He was mad at me," She let out slowly, trying to steady herself. Damon walked towards her, putting her his hands on her shoulders.

" Elena, are you okay?" His ice blue eyes searching her brown eyes. She smiled weakly at him.

" I'm fine, just light headed."

" What was the about?" He pressed, not removing his hands from her shoulders. " Here, let's sit down," He said as he led her over to the chair that she and Stefan had occupied minutes before.

" He was mad, because I told him what I wanted to do for a living..." She raised her eyes to his, as she grasped her neck. Damon's eyebrows furrowed, not fully understanding the predicament.

"Why was he mad about that? You already decided to go to school for a medical major last year... Why is he freaking out about it now?" He couldn't put the two together.

"I told him what I wanted to do, like really wanted to do... And he wasn't really having it. I even invited him to help me with it to, to come along! I don't know... He's back on human blood so I suppose he is still having a hard time controlling himself..." Elena was making excused for his actions. Both she and Damon knew it. Damon rolled his eyes at how naive she could be.

" I guess he never got off of the blood once we got him back from Klaus..." Damon said, running his hand through his raven colored hair. If he could age, he would have deep concern wrinkles all over his face. But that was the many perks of being a vampire. He paused for a moment, the remembered their previous subject.

" Elena, what do you mean, 'what you really want to do'? You mean no more medical field?"

Elena bit her lip. He was going to laugh at her, she just knew it.

" I want to be a model..." She slowly trailed off, averting her brown eyes from his blue ones. Bracing for the chuckle to emerge from his chest, she closed her eyes. But the laughing never came. At first she thought that maybe he was going to get mad as Stefan did, but when she brought her eyes from the floor to his face, it was neither.

" Well I have no doubt in my mind that you could do it," he said, winking at her. She scoffed. Typical Damon to hit on her at a time of vulnerability.

"Damon! I'm serious!" Elena used the hand that wasn't preoccupying her neck to punch him in the arm. Damon feigned pain.

" Ouch!" He cried sarcastically, smirking slightly. Elena was annoyed with him already, his smug look on his face made her even more irritated.

"Don't get me all riled up, i have to heal my wounds," She grimaced as she pulled her hand away from her neck. The bleeding had stopped, luckily. It still hurt like hell.

" Here," Damon placed his wrist in front of her, the blood from his wrist dripping. Elena grimaced. " Just drink!"

And that she did. The coppery twang overflowed into her mouth, and she couldn't stop thinking about how Stefan had been drinking from her moments earlier. Stefan would be dealt with tomorrow. Now, she needed to gather her thoughts and plan. The preemptive strike.


	2. Planning for the Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, it's characters, and/or plot line. I am not in affiliation with Warner Brothers or anything of the sort.**

**Authors note: Holy smokes, I am shocked by the response I got. Wow, thank you to my reviewers! Every last one of you! You have pushed me forward to write this next chapter! :] I am also looking for a Beta reader, so if you are interested, let me know! Thank you :D**

Elena woke up early the next morning from the sun shining through the window. She had grown accustomed to not closing the blinds for the mere fact that she was dating a vampire, and a window was a very convenient way for them to sneak in on school nights.

She stood up slowly, willing herself to wake up from her groggy state. Elena hadn't slept very well last night, if even any sleep at all. The image of Stefan and his bloodlust was etched into her memory; the feeling of his razor sharp fangs a dull ebbing in her neck. She walked over to her dresser, staring at her reflection before her. Dark circles, a wild mess of hair, tank top and shorts falling off her already thin frame. Elena sighed, undoing the pony tail from her head to let her tresses of her curly, chocolate brown hair bounce down by her shoulders. Picking up here boar hair brush, she began to brush her rats nest out of her hair.

She paused for a moment, before she thought of something she had been neglecting. She needed help. Elena needed Bonnie and Caroline, with the hair stuff and the makeup stuff, but also with Stefan. She made her way to her phone on her night stand where she promptly picked it up and began writing a group text to her friends.

_Bonnie, Caroline... I need your expertise. Meet me at the Grill. Noon?_

Send. Tossing the phone onto the bed, and glancing at the alarm clock, she noted she had an hour to get ready. She floored her way into the conjoining bathroom that her and her brother shared. A shower was needed after the chaos that ensured yesterday.

Caroline giggled as she and her boyfriend Tyler wrestled on the floor of her room. They found quite some humor in their super human strength and used it against one another pretty often. Tyler growled a playful growl and he pinned her against the floor, straddling her in the process. He smirked at her from his position of dominance.

" I like you on the bottom," Tyler purred into Caroline's ear. Goosebumps erupted on her vampire skin, smiling a coy smile. He sure knew how to push her buttons. He leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on her lips, where she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Caroline's phone began buzzing on her bed, where she promptly stopped her make out session and pushed Tyler off of her. Tyler scoffed in reply.

" Hey now, what about me?" He feigned being hurt and neglected because of Caroline's need for her phone. She looked up from the text she was reading to give him a, ' Oh really?' look. Caroline replied to Elena and Bonnie with lightning fast fingers. Of course she couldn't turn down the opportunity to see her best friends.

" Elena just invited me to go to lunch at noon with Bonnie," Caroline anounced to Tyler, tossing the phone back to the bed. There was a spark of mirth in her eyes as she crawled back to him. " Now... Where were we?"

As Elena finished up with her shower, she contemplated bringing Jenna's Ipad for references. She needed to show Caroline and Bonnie ideas for what she needed help with. Elena tossed her wet hair into a pony tail, then pulled her body into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a simple black tank top. Slipping out of the bathroom, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black flip flops. If it was one thing she had learnt about her dream, it was to be simple. Tyra Banks taught her that in, " America's Next Top Model".

Elena glanced at the clock and realized she needed to leave now or else she was going to be late. She spun around to walk out her door, but was forced to stop as her face smacked into a black chest. Elena spluttered, taken off guard. Looking up, she saw crystal blue orbs staring down at her.

"Damon," she stated simply, trying to shift around him.

" Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked, doing his signature eyebrow quirk. Elena rolled her eyes at him.

" Damon, why do you care? Shouldn't you be out galavanting around?" She huffed at him, walking around him to the door.

" Well, if you must be aware, Elena, I came to ask if you were really serious about this modeling dream of yours," Her eyes narrowed sharply. She questioned his legitimacy with this question. _Was he going to mock me?_

" I am very serious, Damon. As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to the Grill to talk to Bonnie and Caroline about it all!" Elena walked out of her room, Damon in tow. "Now, if you are here to mock me, I do not want to hear any of it..."

Elena opened the door to the house and walked out into the front yard, turning around to regard Damon who was closing the front door.

" I wasn't going to mock you, Elena. But if that's what you want..." Elena punched him in the arm to shut him up.

" I'll talk to you later!"

" Wait, Elena," Damon rushed over to her car door before she could get in. " I wanted to help you," he was serious. Serious as serious could get. Elena's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

" Help me? Okay, you have got to be joking me..."

" I will have you know, I did do some modeling back in my day, " He winked at her, and Elena promptly averted her eyes to the ground.

" You? Model? You can't be serious..." She returned her gaze to his icy blue eyes, still skeptical. Damon made a face at her.

" Well jeez, you didn't have to be mean about it," he turned away from her. " I'll bring some of my work over later." With that, he took off at super vampire speed. Elena disregarded everything that just happened, got in her car, and sped off. She was already late by 10 minutes.

Bonnie and Caroline were waiting patiently inside the grill at a booth, chatting amicably. They barely noticed Elena sneak in the booth across from them.

" Hey guys," Elena said breathlessly, smiling at the two. " Sorry I was late... I got caught up!"

"Late?" Bonnie and Caroline looked down at their cell phones. Elena was, indeed, late by 15 minutes. " Oh, well we're fine! No harm done."

" What did you want to talk to us about?" Caroline seemed pretty chipper. It must have been because she and Tyler were finally a couple.

"Well... I have a favor to ask of you 2, but i also have an issue pressing on me..." Elena trailed off. She was going to bring up the whole situation with Stefan, but she was just nervous as all could be. Bonnie's face became laced with concern.

" An issue? 'lena, what kind of issue?" She asked, confirming Elena's suspicion of worry.

" Something happened last night, between me and Stefan," She started to retell the story of how he attacked her the night previous, and how Damon had walked in at the right time. Caroline and Bonnie both turned to each other, eyes wide as deer in the headlights. " I just don't know how to go about it..."

"Talk to him? Maybe have Damon in the other room?" Caroline suggested, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. Bonnie nodded, in silent agreement.

" Yeah I agree, that seems logical, but also watch your word usage. You don't want to piss him off any more than you need too!" It seemed logical to Elena, and it made sense. Talk to him and ask him what had happened, but also have Damon in the other room. This would be perfect.

" I think so too, I will ask Damon later on today!" Elena smiled, as the burden was lifted off of her shoulders. Both of her friends nodded, smiling at the mutual agreement.

"Okay onto the REALLY important stuff!" Elena turned to look into her purse but realised she had forgot the Ipad. _Damn you Damon, I forgot the most important thing!_ Elena visibly slumped in her chair. " I forgot the Ipad.."

" I have this," Caroline perked up and opened her huge tote. She pulled out a black Samsung Galaxy tablet and placed it in front of Elena, grinning from ear to ear. Elena should have figured, Caroline being the techy girl of the trio. She instantly went to work, bringing up images and things she needed help with.

" If you two haven't heard, I am going to try to be a model and who better than to ask you 2 for your fashion advice and makeup advice!" Caroline's eyes lit up.

" Oh my God, we have got to go to Sephora and Nordstrom's! They have the best cosmetics. As for clothes..." Caroline stopped to ponder the options.

" Neimen Marcus," Bonnie winked at Caroline, who slapped her forehead in response.

" Duh, why didn't I think of that!"

" Uh guys, I am not made of money..." Elena stated, looking at some of the price tags on the dresses and shoes.

" We know you aren't, but your boyfriend is," Caroline's eyes were twinkling at the thought of all that money the Salvatore's had.

" No, no no no! I will not ask them for money! That is beyond me! It is an intrusion on their family and their savings!" Elena cried indignantly. She couldn't take their money, she just couldn't use their money for what ever reason.

"Just think about it, maybe even ask them... It might turn out to be a better deal than you think," Bonnie slowly nodded her head, signaling that she was, yet again, agreeing with Caroline.

"You know, Caroline might be right. You should use your resources while you can." Elena could not believe her ears. She had no clue how to ask Stefan for money. He'd probably blow up in her face in anger.

" I'll ask later," she moved the tablet back towards Caroline. " Can we just enjoy our lunch for the time being? And we can run errands tomorrow after I attempt to get the cash. Otherwise, I'll find a job..." She grimaced at the idea, but her dreams were not being handed to her on a silver platter.

With that, the three ate their lunch and chatted about anything and everything. Plans for the rest of the year, boys, drama, gossip. Typical girl stuff, minus the girl drama that came with it. Elena didn't even think about the conversation that was about to happen between her and Stefan, and perhaps that was a good thing.

**A/N: A little bit shorter than the last, but I wanted to get this idea off my plate so I wouldn't forget. Please review! I love feedback! :] Thank you!**


	3. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, The Vampire Diaries, or any of the plot line.**

Chapter 3

The Awakening

Elena had left the grill and went straight to the Gilbert residency, where she found Ric leaving the house. Ric had taken over residency over the house, since Jenna was now no longer living. It pained her to think that it had been only a year ago when Jenna's life was taken so recklessly. The pain didn't help but well up every time she saw Ric. His solemn face, a rare smile. He had sobered up a bit over the past year, drinking heavily only when her wanted to subdue his pain that threatened to flare up. Elena gave Ric a small smile.

"Where you headed off too?" Elena asked as she stepped up to the porch to meet him.

"Boarding house, Damon said something about an issue? Something happened or, well, you know how Damon is. Vague," Ric gave a half hearted smile to her. Elena's heart dropped at this new found information, then realized it was probably about the incident last night.

"Oh," was all she could reply. She needed to text Damon to let him know she, too, needed to speak with Stefan. " Well I guess I'll talk to you later!"

"Oh yeah, I'll probably be back a bit later!" Ric held the porch door open for her before darting to his SUV. As Elena closed the door, she reached into her back pocket to shoot a much needed text.

_Hey, can you come over? Need to talk! Ric just left for your place. Let me know! -Elena_

She tapped the send button on her blackberry, then darted her way to her room to start her job searching.

After about 30 minutes of job searching, she found one that caught her eye. Of course, it wasn't a convenient job, but it did pay well. It sure didn't fit her personality quota at all. "It says here, 'All you need is a little bit of confidence'," Elena scoffed. " Right, to work in the 'entertainment' industry. But it says it pays 1000 a week... That's easily a trip in a month!" Elena pulled up her resume that she had saved on her macbook, and sent it promptly to the company.

Elena then searched the website of the company. Sure, normally Elena wouldn't resort to something as risk ay as topless dancing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She sighed as she read some of the websites information and saw a couple pictures of the women. They weren't ugly but they weren't beautiful by any means. The name of the bar was called, "King of Diamonds" and it was only a few minutes south of Mystic Falls. " I shall have to go check this place out," She declared to herself, smiling as she checked her phone for replies.

"Check what out?" came a voice from the other side of the room. Elena's eyes widened as she slammed her macbook shut and hid it underneath the bed. There Damon was, smirking across the room from the window at her, the mischievous twinkle in her steel blue eyes.

"Damon, Christ, you scared me!" she gasped as she clutched her chest, still slightly startled and nervous he was going to rip out her macbook and look at her history. She wasn't in the mood for games and she didn't want him to know about her applying at a strip club for extra cash.

" I got your text earlier. You needed to ask me something?" Damon asked as he went to join her on her bed, laying back with his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up like it was his house. Elena suddenly became even more nervous. She couldn't decipher if she was more nervous about asking him for money or asking him to stay in the other room while she spoke to Stefan. She stood abruptly, wringing her hands in front of her, pacing the length of the room.

Elena swallowed, "I have 2 favors to ask of you... One is about Stefan, the other is something pertaining my... career choice." She sighed, stopping at the foot of the bed before continuing on. " I was wondering if you could help me talk to Stefan? I spoke to Bonnie and Caroline earlier, and they suggested that you be in the other room when i confronted Stefan about his actions. We both know you're much stronger than he is..."

Damon smirked. She was asking him for help because he was stronger and he could protect her. "I suppose we could manage something to work out." Elena sighed, then continued to ask her second question.

" And, uh, well... You see," She began, but found herself struggling to get the words out. Elena had never asked for money before, let alone someone else besides Jenna or her brother. " Bonnie, Caroline and I, well we need some money for some stuff for my head shots and body shots... And they suggested Nordstrom's and Neiman Marcus... And well, see.." She was fumbling over her words. Silently cursing herself, she took a deep breath and brought her eyes up to Damon's.

He now had an eyebrow quirked, boring his eyes into her brown ones. " What makes you think that I have money?" His eyes were wide, staring right into her soul. He was eating up this anticipation. He stood, walking around to her at the foot of the bed. Damon stood alarmingly close to her, never breaking eye contact with her.

" Caroline insisted, and so did Bonnie.. and well one can only assume by the mansion you guys live in.." She was spluttering, finally looking at her feet. " And I need money by tomorrow, 'cause we're going tomorrow to Richmond..."

" I'll come with," he said, finality in his voice, though Elena couldn't complain. She was getting free stuff, with his money. " I'll buy you what you need, and I'll help pick out some outfits." He grinned, before pulling something out of his back pocket of his Calvin Klein jeans.

"Remember how I was going to show you some of my work?" He handed her pictures, and Elena wordlessly shifted through the pictures. Some were old time 50's, and others were from the 70's, then finally in the near years. She could tell in the difference of clothing. He looked sharp, and handsome in all of them.

"You modeled for a cigarette company in the 50's?" she incredulously said, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Wow, Damon. These all look really good! You look so relaxed. I am surprised they had you out in the sun in this one..." She gestured to the one where he was wearing designer Armani, on a boat in the Mediterranean.

"I convinced them otherwise..." He grinned, grabbing the pictures away from her. This simply meant that he had compelled them to ignore it our photo shop it. " What time are we leaving tomorrow?" He asked her, making his way to the window.

" I am not sure, be here by 10, it's gonna be a long drive..." Elena decided, not quite sure when the others would be ready.

" We'll take my car..." Damon said, before opening the bedroom window.

"Your car? We all couldn't fit in there!" She cried, turning towards the window to find that he had already taken off. She sighed, then proceeded to close the window's and shades, then grabbed her cell phone and sent off a text to Caroline and Bonnie.

_Hey guys, Damon's coming with to Richmond. He's buying me stuff, and he agreed to drive. Be here by 10 tomorrow._

She set her phone on the night stand, went and brushed her teeth, washed her face, then crawled into bed. Her phone buzzed, signaling a text. She grabbed it, opened the text.

_Sounds good! I'm glad he agreed. I'm excited for tomorrow!- B_

Elena smiled, and saw Caroline had replied too.

_Oooh! Look! Damon's coming! I bet you're excited! See you at 10!_

She rolled her eyes as set her phone on her stand, plugged it in to charge, then proceeded to shut off her lamp. Elena was just about to doze of when her phone started vibrating uncontrollably. Elena snatched the phone off the stand, to see an unfamiliar phone number.

"Hello?" She answered the unknown caller.

"Hello, is this Elena?" It was a polite feminine voice on the other end. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes this is she," She paused a moment before asking," May I ask who is calling?" She glanced at the clock and saw it read 11 pm. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Oh, this is Destiny, calling from the King of Diamonds. I'm calling about you about the application you sent in earlier this evening. I was wondering if you would be able to come in tomorrow or the next night for an interview?" Elena could have smacked herself on the forehead. This was the only place that would be calling her at this hour.

"Yeah! Let's do the night after next. So not tomorrow the next day, that'd work best for me!" She told Destiny the time she would be available and disclosed other important information.

"Oh and bring some outfits to model for us. Stuff that you would wear on stage, and maybe an alias as well!" Elena thanked her and promptly hung up the phone. She laid back in bed, and sighed one more time. She was very nervous, having only been naked in front of Stefan once or twice.

"Well, I guess this is me coming out of my shell.."

**A/N: Oh wow, well it has been a while since I last updated and here is my latest chapter. A few twists and turns here and there! Please review and let me know how you like it :D**


	4. Revelations

The Lust of it All

Chapter 4

Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries, it's characters, or any of its affiliates. I am simply a fan writing a story. **

**A/N: **I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated for months... Trust me, this story is not forgotten. I have just been so busy, with work and personal life. I am trying to set aside time to write more, and seeing as I am working more day shifts, it shall help! As always, reviews are always encouraged... Also, I am still looking for a beta reader... I am a few years out of school and am still rusty! Anyways, onward to the story!

Elena woke with her phone vibrating again. She glanced at the clock, which read 9 am, and stood up to get ready for her eventful day. She was groggy, exhausted from all the events from yesterday, but still was ready to conquer this day. Ripping open her blinds and drapes, the warm sun rays came streaming into her cold room. She was anxious, and ready to go shopping and to see everything Damon suggested for her.

Turning the knob on the shower dial, the hot steam came jolting out, calling her name to step inside. Elena removed her clothing, allowing her body to succumb to the bliss of the shower. It was like heaven in a small cubical of her house. She rubbed her Living Proof Restore shampoo and conditioner into her hair, letting it penetrate deep into her long chocolate tresses, as if it were literally restoring her mind. Elena was anxious about everything that was going to happen today, but she was on edge. After what happened to her and Stefan, well, forgiving him seemed so far away. How could he attack her? Why wasn't Damon ever after her blood? He never lost cool, even in the darkest of times. Stefan could never keep his cool like Damon. She shook her head as she grabbed the shower gel. How silly, thinking about Damon and Stefan in such a way. She belonged with Stefan, and thats how it would always be, well that's how it always was before he attack me yesterday.

Making her way out the the shower, she threw on her terry cloth towel and turned to look at her clock in the other room.

"Holy crap, its already a quarter to 10?" She screamed at her clock, flailing around to comb her hair, and start blow drying it straight. She quickly finished, tossing her hair dryer to the side, and ran to her dresser. Elena dropped her terry cloth towel and proceeded to rummage through her underwear drawer for undergarments. She grabbed a pair or panties before she froze from the sound of a voice.

"Whoa Elena! Since when were you giving free shows?" drawled a voice from over by the window.

"Ahhh! Oh God, Damon! Don't you know how to knock!" Elena cried as she grabbed her towel from the floor to cover her body up from his starry eyes.

"Oh why would I do that? I've seen your carbon copy, it couldn't be much different," Damon winked at her as he walked closer to her, an arrogant sway in his step.

"Damon knock it off!" She eyed the door to the bathroom, as he was now slowly advancing past the door way. Her heart started to quicken with each step he took towards her. His eyes bore holes into her head as she looked around to put something in between them. "Damon, I have to get dressed or we won't make it out to Richmond at all!"

Elena backed up against her dresser as he placed both of his hands on the wardrobe behind her. She swallowed hard as he came close enough to her face so she could feel his breath against her cheek. Her breathing became shallower as he put his lips against her shoulder blade.

"Now, now Elena... Who do you think I am? Stefan?" His hot breath drawled against her collar bone as she shuddered to push him away.

"Knock it off Damon," She quickly reached into her drawer and grabbed her undergarments then proceeded to run into the bathroom. The door slammed shut as she clutched the towel to her body with her back pressed against the door. _Why the hell does he do this to me? He always intimidates me, and I just cant shake the feeling when he comes close to me. _

Elena quickly shook the feeling and threw her clothing onto her body. She knew she had to eventually walk out there and get real clothes, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty. Opening the door just a sliver, she peered one eye through the door, only to discover Damon sitting on her bed with her laptop propped on his lap. Anger scorched through her veins as she ripped open the bathroom door and stomped over to her bed. Elena snatched the laptop out of his hands, slamming it shut.

"What is wrong with you?" She tossed the laptop onto her dresser, ran over to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and tank top. "Have you no sense of compassion or privacy? Is this how you were in 1864?" Her eyes bore daggers into his cobalt blue eyes. She was about to scream some other obscenities at him, but was interrupted by honking outside. Damon smirked at her, getting up from the bed and grabbed her purse from the chair across the room.

"Let's get going, we have some serious shopping to do," his eyes sparkled at her micheviously which cause Elena to roll her eyes.

"We're not finished here..." She scoffed at him as she turned to leave the room.

"No, no we are not"

"No Barbie, we are not listening to this crap, especially in my car!"

"Elena, remind me why we agreed to bring him in the first place?"

It had been like this for the past 45 minutes. Caroline and Damon had been bickering till the worlds end, and it was slowly getting to the point of considering pushing herself out of the car door. Caroline had called shot gun, so herself and Bonnie had been pushed into the back seat of the blue Camaro.

"Oh I don't know Caroline, maybe its because..." Elena trailed off and pretended to think of the reason. " Perhaps his kind demure, or because his amazing humor... Oh wait, I know the reason" She paused dramatically, as if an epiphany had happened. " I think it is really because he has money!"

Bonnie snorted in the seat next to her as Caroline turned around to glare at the both of them. "Well if you both have forgotten, I am a vampire and I can _compel _people!" She stressed the word compel, the proceeded to roll her eyes and turn around.

"How much longer till we're there?" Bonnie spoke up to relieve the tension that had settled in the car. Elena glanced at the gps on her blackberry.

" It looks like another 45 minutes," she sighed, still staring at the little marker on the phone. As she was about to put her phone away, it suddenly vibrated with a text message.

_You invited him because you like him, didn't you? -C_

Elena made a disdained look at the group message, but proceeded to reply.

_I do not! I simply wanted to see what he would recommend for clothes and makeup!-E_

_Not to mention, it is safer with an older vampire around...-B_

_What, you guys can't trust me? I can kick some ass!-C_

"Oh God Caroline, really?" Bonnie cried as she burst out laughing. "You're still a baby!"

"So? I could still take on a few people!" Caroline said indignantly, turning to look at Damon who had a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, glancing at Caroline's lap. "Oh you guys are texting so I don't get in on the conversation?" He raised an eyebrow into the rearview mirror at Elena who in turn, flipped him off.

"Everyone just mind their own business," she snapped at him, before looking back out the window.

It wasn't even five minutes later when her cell phone buzzed again. "You guys, I told you to knock it off-" she looked down at her phone to see it wasn't a text from anyone in the car, as a matter of fact, it was from someone who she least had expected.

_Can you talk?-S_

Elena's throat constricted as her hand reached down to the phone. He was texting her, Stefan, that is. She slowly turned her eyes to look around the car, first to her right where Bonnie was listening to her MP3 player, then to Caroline who had her window down and was letting her hair get blown by the warm summer wind. Elena's eyes quickly flashed to the rearview mirror where she saw two of those intense blue eyes staring at her.

She readjusted her seat belt before asking, " Can we take a rest stop?" earning a quirked eyebrow from the man in front of her.

"Sure, the next rest stop is like 5 miles away," he turned to look at the road once more. Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed the electronic device and shot off a text message.

_5 minutes-E_

She shoved her phone back into her purse, determined to not think about the oncoming call from her past boyfriend. Why was he asking to talk? Is he wanting to apologize? He probably will, but can't do it in person due to his bloodlust. _Just breathe... In... Out..._

What seemed like an entirety later, but was really only 10 minutes, the arrived at a rinky dinky gas station, with corn fields all around it. Caroline bolted from the front seat, followed but an also equally eager Bonnie. Elena crawled from the back of the car out of the passenger door as well, slinging her purse over her shoulder, then slammed the car door shut.

"What was the outburst before asking for a rest stop?" Damn him and his never failing intuition.

"What outburst?" She played cool, and dumb. Averting her eyes to the ground, she started shuffling to the gas station to use the rest room.

"You know what I mean Elena, after you guys were texting!" He grabbed her arm roughly, stopping her from moving to the door.

"Damon, you're hurting me..." His death grip on her was sure enough to give her bruises. Damon's eyes turned dark as he stared at her.

"Was it Stefan? Did he text you?" Elena furrowed her brows, and yanked her arm away.

"Of course not, Bonnie had texted me back..." She turned around and shoved the gas stations entrance door open, grabbed the key to the rest room and made her way to the bathroom behind the gas station. The bathroom was anything but 5 star quality. She looped her purse onto the hanger of the stall and dug for her phone. Elena scrolled through the phone, looking for Stefan's number, then paused.

"Oh god. Here goes nothing," then dialed.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello, Elena"

_There is no turning back now._

**Cliffhanger... :D Review please!**

**Follow me on twitter: Candygirl9825**


	5. There's No Turning Back

Chapter 3

There's No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, it's characters or any of it's affiliates. **

**A/N: It's 11 pm on Monday evening, and I am determined to chug out all these creative juices. I hate not finishing things, and I typically lack the motivation to finish stories... I will finish this one. As always, please read and review, and I am still looking for a beta for help!**

The front seat of the car was much more spacious, and the sun was now gleaming in her hair as she let her elbow rest on the side of the door. It had been only 20 minutes since they left the rest stop, and boy had it been a mess. Not only had Damon sent Caroline to check in on her at the gas station, she had heard everything they had spoken about.

"_Hello," Elena spoke nonchalantly as she leaned against the grimy wall of the bathroom. _

"_I bet you're wondering why I am calling you, huh?" Stefan questioned her. She had to resist her own feelings of love as she agreed with him._

"_Yes, Stefan. I am. Why are you calling me after the incident at the boarding house?" She switched the phone to her other ear and proceeded to try to remain calm._

"_It's simple. I want you. I don't want you pursuing this idiotic career. After having that taste of you, well... I just can't get you out of my mind," he had whispered it into the reciever, almost in a taunting tone. Her breath hitched slightly in her throat, attempting to think of a quirky reply._

"_Well, you see, that's too bad, because I'm out of town and-" he cut her off abruptly with almost a sinister laugh._

"_Elena, I know where you are... Do you really take me for that big of a dope?" _

_ She was about to reply before she heard banging on the door, and before she could comprehend what was happening, she was being thrown over a blondes shoulder and being lugged to the blue automobile._

"_Caroline?"_

"_Shut up Elena, and get in the car!" Caroline threw her into the front seat, and snatched Elena's phone out of her hands, then promptly flung the door closed. Elena then watched in horror as the situation unravelled in front of her as her best friend tossed Damon Elena's cell phone. He had been leaning against the car, impatiently waiting for the female clan to return safely to the car, but after reading through her text messages, she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it._

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes," Damon announced as Elena glanced towards him, then back to the billowing road. He had been drumming his fingers on the wheel in unspoken anticipation. She knew he was mad. The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a butch knife. The five minutes felt like forever but finally, the Richmond sign made it's appearance.

The four of them made their way through the doors of the local mall, anticipation showing on all of their faces. Despite the horrible car ride, and Elena now being forced to be phone-less for the rest of the trip, the mall seemed promising. The mall was a newer one, with a lot of the nicer, higher end stores in it. Caroline seemingly was taking the lead with the group, as she led them over to the mall map.

"Okay, Nordstrom's for sure, Neiman Marcus as well, and Sephora isn't in this mall so let's get going to Nordstrom's!" She jeered as she started walking towards the store. Elena's saw Damon roll his eyes, which caused the two to make eye contact.

"Aren't _you _excited, Eh-lay-nah?" He seemingly teased, putting his hand on her lower back. The simple gesture seemed to cause a shock, making everything super sensitive. Yet again, finding herself in a similar position as earlier, she turned her head to make a cocky reply only to be cut off by him again.

"Don't even think about it, because after the whole display earlier, i'm still pissed," his breath was hot against her cheek, causing her to shudder. It seemed like every time they had been alone, they were found in similar position. Damon just knew how to push her buttons, and send her over the edge. Elena decided to bite her tongue, sensing that this was not the time and place for her to cause a scene.

Heartbeat racing, she quickly scooted away from him, power walking into the store without a second glance back. The store was rather large, vitreens of fragrances, cosmetics and women standing all around. There was a huge puff of scent that wafted over her as the quad walked forward.

"Hi there, miss! Care to smell the new Chloe fragrance?" a small old women asked, spraying a scent strip and handing it to her, without regard to her answer. Elena stood there bewildered as Bonnie and Caroline silently chuckled to themselves, continuing through the mess of the store.

Finally arriving at the Misses section, Bonnie and Caroline dove into the clothes rack, ripping all the latest designs off the rack and throwing them over their shoulders. Elena began to look through the nearest rack as Damon, who had been a safe distance behind her, grazed past to go speak to an associate. Elena pretended not to notice, but she could not help but watch as he walked over the Misses section attendant, smile politely and then stare deep into her eyes. Damon said something to her, then abruptly turned around, causing Elena to spin on heel and pretend to still be emerged in the rack.

Suddenly, arms came and grabbed her from behind and she found she was being dragged by the same attendant that Damon had spoken to. She spluttered, throwing a look over her shoulder to Damon who stood smirking, watching the whole ordeal happen. Elena was quickly shoved into the fitting room by the lady, and the room was quickly filled with random garments.

"What is going on?"She screeched over the attendant to Damon, who had quietly followed them in. "Why would you compel her to do this?"

"Oh just relax, and enjoy the treatment!"

Soon after that statement, even more attendants came in, and started to undress her and redress her. After each outfit, she was pushed out to where Damon stood, arms crossed, and hand poised under his chin. He would mutter words like, "Spin", or simply,

"No". Her head was getting dizzy from all the dresses and pants, heels, hair accersories.

She quickly was shoved once more out of the room, in nothing but a lingerie outfit, which recevied a quirked eyebrow from Damon, and shrieks from Bonnie and Caroline who had just joined them in the dressing room.

"Wow, Elena, that's a little risque!" Bonnie commented, a nice rosy flush on her cheeks. Caroline snorted.

"You'll be wearing much less if you hit the run way," she gave the fitting room attendants her selections for Elena to try on. Caroline was right. She was going to have to get used to being less modest, especially if she was going to to Deja Vu... _Crap, I still need to get some outfits... Better finish up here._

Elena returned to the same old routine, modeling the outfit her friends had now picked up for her. Her pile of 'yes' garments were slowly getting higher, and she was starting to worry about the prices. Finally, she was able to change into her normal clothes, while the attendant, who's name Elena had found out, was Christine, pulled her clothes out of the room.

After leaving the fitting room, she found her friends and proceeded to find Damon at the register, American Express card in hand. The bag had turned from one, to five different bags. Caroline grabbed 2, as did Bonnie and Elena quickly snatched up the other.

"Alright Mr. Salvatore, you total today comes to," Christine typed on her computer a bit more. "$15,769.87. And if I could see your card."

All three of the girls had their mouths open at the total. Damon handed her the card, as if he didn't hear the total. His eyes made contact with the three women, where he proceeded to chuckle under his breath at them. He quick signed for the purchase and put his card away, and ushered the three away from the counter.

"I think we'll need to stay at a hotel," Damon finally voiced, while pulling out his phone to call a local hotel. "Do you think you ladies will be fine here while I book a few hotel rooms for us?"

Caroline nodded, handing all her bags to him. Bonnie and Elena followed in pursuit. He quickly handed Elena his card before taking off. "You ladies can go shopping, and finish up, and then we'll all go together back to the hotel okay? And behave with that card. Get what ever you need, but let's not get any Cartier diamonds on the bad boy." He winked before taking off.

"Holy shit guys, where to go now?" Caroline cried, once he was out of earshot. "We have a card at our disposal!"

"Caroline, you know he said to only to purchase nessasities!" Bonnie chirped in, causing Caroline to scowl at her once more.

"Hey guys, you care if we go there?" Elena pointed to a store across the mall. Both of the other girls raised their eyebrows.

"Fredrick's of Hollywood?" They asked in unison. "A bit much?" Caroline continued.

"Wait a second... Is this for Damon?" Bonnie asked, smiling slightly. Elena decided to go along with it, instead of explaining why she really wanted to go there.

"Yeah... That's exactly it!" She smiled, leading the other 2 into the store. _Yes, this shall be interesting._

The trio had done a bit more shopping before calling Damon back to the mall. They all seemed to agree that going to the Sephora would be better for tomorrow's escapade, since it was already 8 pm.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Damon asked Elena, his blue eyes sparkling as they girls entered the car. All three of them simply nodded, exhausted from the events of the day.

"Let's just get to the hotel, I'm exhausted!" The witch stated from in back.

"Alright, already!" Damon clicked his tongue and drove off to the hotel that he had booked for all of them.

After about 15 minutes, the pulled up in front of a beautiful white building. It was an older building, perhaps early 1900's architecture, with huge windows plastered all around it. An older man in a suit approached the car, opening the door for the girls and ushered them out.

"Welcome to the Westin Hotel. Please allow me to grab your bags. Our valet service will take your car, Mr. Salvatore," He politely stated. Elena clambered out of the car, in awe of the service that they gave to them. The man grabbed all the baggage and put it on a trolley. Caroline and Bonnie followed Elena to the doors, which were graciously pulled open.

"Good evening, ladies," called a woman behind the grand counter. The lobby was huge. Marble floors, and tall chandeliered ceilings, as well as a pianist was playing in the corner of the room.

"What name are you under?" She asked, typing away on her computer.

"Uh, Forbes?" Caroline asked as opposed to stated.

"Alright it looks like your in the Queen suite, along with Ms. Bennett?" The lady handed them the keys to the room. "And your last name miss?"

"Gilbert," Elena spoke, anxiously waiting to understand why she wasn't in the room with her best friends.

"Hmm, nothing seems to be coming up under that name..." She paused. "Could it be under any other name?"

"Yes, Salvatore," drawled a male voice from behind. Elena's eyes widened, as she turned around abruptly.

"Oh, yes! Here you 2 are. Elena Salvatore!" The receptionist smiled at the two. "You two are on the top floor, right above your friends!"

Elena snatched the key from the woman, muttering incoherent words to herself. She glared at Damon from the corner of her eyes as she started to leave the desk.

"Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore,"

"We aren't married!" Elena fumed back at the woman, following Damon to the elevator.

"I hate you."


End file.
